Hurt and Heal
by bLaCkRoSe996
Summary: I, Sakura Haruno feel like a whore. Why, you might ask? Because I have given birth to a beautiful girl; a beautiful girl with two biological daddies. Help from my favorite teammate might be just what I need!


Prologue

Summary: I Sakura Haruno feel like a whore. Why, you might ask? Because I have given birth to a beautiful girl; a beautiful girl with two biological daddies. So, this is the story about how I deal with defending her from a lonely childhood, keeping her fathers away, raising her to be strong, and being a loving mother.

I laid, naked in a large king sized bed, in a strange room, and in a strange place. How could this happen to me? I was after all the head of the hospital at Konoha and a strong ninja.

Obviously, I wasn't too strong because here I was after being raped twice. Twice! And what makes it worse; it was done by two different men, in two different places. I brought my hands to cover my face and sobbed quietly.

Oh the men! The men! One of which I had lost _**it **_to.

Yes. I, Sakura Haruno, had lost my virginity to none other than the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. And to make matters worse when he was done I was kidnapped almost immediately by Sasuke Uchiha who also had his way with me in order to kill any chance of my being pregnant. To kill a baby that could be starting to form. But there wouldn't even be a trace of a baby so short after to I didn't quiet understand.

But either way I felt so dirty, so disgusting, I continued to sob.

At least, until I heard explosions and felt a familiar chakra signature; my head shot up and I wrapped the thin sheets around me. The door flung open and my heart skipped a beat. Kakashi, Genma, and Izumo.

I smiled to myself and kept sobbing into my hands. One of them picked me up bridal style. "You're safe now Sakura, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." It was Kakashi's voice.

We made it back to Konoha within fourteen hours. I was in a hospital bed shaking nervously. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I answered. The door slid open and Tsunade walked in. She sat in the stool next to my bed. I couldn't look at her, I felt like a traitor, like I had committed treason.

"Sakura, I need you to tell me what happened." I didn't answer

"Sakura, do you remember?" I nodded slowly.

"Then why won't you tell me." I took in a deep breath.

"I feel like a committed treason."

"What do you mean? What happened?" she sounded impatient.

I shot up and stared her straight in the eye. "They raped me! They fucking raped me! And you know what else? I'm too damn weak! I couldn't protect myself! Nothing I did helped! It feels like a piece of me was taken with them! I feel like I betrayed the village, you and Naruto! How and I going to explain this to anyone? What am I supposed to tell the village when it wants to know what happen! How do I tell everyone that the leader of the fucking Akatsuki raped me! And then that damned Sasuke decided to do me again to make sure if I was going to develop a baby he would kill it and maybe fill me with his seed!"

I was full blown yelling and crying. Tsunade didn't move, she sat there and then she hugged me. "Sakura, you have not committed treason, and I am so sorry. I had no clue this mission would end like this."

"Tsunade-sama, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything Sakura" I let out a shaky breath.

"I need you to check me for a baby."

She tensed up and nodded. She placed her hand over my abdomen and mode her hand around. In ten minutes she pulled away and looked away.

"Well?"

"Sakura, I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I need another favor. I want you to terminate this pregnancy."

"That's what I'm sorry about."

"What do you mean?" I sat up and my heart started beating out of control. "Both men put a seal on the baby. It will kill you if I try to get rid of it." Tears started slowly falling from my eyes. "Does this mean there are two babies?" "No, both of their genes are infused into this baby."

A sickening smile found its way to my lips.

I opened my mouth and began to laugh like a maniac.

Slowly more tears fell and I returned to sobbing. "What am I going to do?" I looked to my master. Her eyes held sympathy "I don't know Sakura. But I can promise you this; we will all be here, right by your side." She smiled. "You have a blonde idiot waiting in the halls to see you."

I took in a deep breath. "Send him in" Tsunade walked to the door and when her hand touched the handle I called out for my surrogate mother. "Tsunade-sama, thank you."

As soon as she was out Naruto came in. "Sakura! You're alright! I was so worried!" He hugged me tightly and I returned the embrace. "Naruto, I need to tell you something." "Ok! Go on!"

Another tear fell…

"Naruto, please sit down and listen. This is serious."

He sat down obediently and held my hand, his eyes covered in worry.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I'm pregnant"

I looked up at my teammate. He had a blank look spread across his tanned face. He started chuckling. "That's very funny Sakura, now what did you really want?" Blue locked with emerald as reality sunk in.

"When did this… what… why… who Sakura?" Naruto looked heart broken.

I looked down in shame. How was I supposed to explain this? He'll probably hate me now. "It happened on my mission…" and I explained slowly what happened.

"So the baby you're carrying is…"

"I'm so sorry Naruto and I understand if you're disgusted and hate me now." My eyes widened in shock when I was engrossed in strong arms. "Hate you? Be disgusted by you? Why the hell would I do anything but love you? In fact, I demand you go on a date with me. And that you let me help with your baby as much as possible!"

He leaned closer so that our foreheads touched.

"I know you haven't ever really returned my feelings Sakura but I promise that even if you say no I will be this baby's 'father'. I will love it like my own and" he kissed my lips slowly and passionately. "I will love you like the mother of my child."

I dived into another kiss with Naruto. This time it was I would put more passion into it. "Thank you so much Naruto! And I will gladly accept you as the father of my baby. It'll need somebody. And I want to give us a try."

The door slide open and Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi walked in. "Don't worry Sakura, I filled these two in one everything." Kakashi smiled pointing to the other two. I nodded and smiled. "So ugly, are you going to let me baby-sit?" I laughed "so Sai, has hell had a blizzard yet?" The room filled with laughter.

A week later I was brought home. "Brought' being the key word here; Naruto insisting that I still needed to rest so he carried me briadal style the whole way home.

Yamato made the comment that he was acting like a nervous father with a baby on the way and how we resembled a newly wed couple as well.

Naruto laid me down on our bed and smiled. Yes, our bed. He has moved in with me to help. Ino thinks that he wants to marry me but Naruto assured me that we would wait until we were much older to think about that. He sat down next to me. "Sakura, what about this whole pregnancy thing is scariest?"

"Not much scares me about the pregnancy. What scares me is what I do after it's born. How I raise my child, and most of all… how I keep them away." Naruto pulled me close to him and I could feel the heat of his chest against my back. "I promise to always protect you and this child." He placed a hand lovingly over my stomach. "Ne, Sakura, I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"What… what are you gonna have your baby call me?"

A smiled danced across my lips.

"Otosan."

_**The prologue is kinda suckish! But I have a feeling that the story will get better! ;) **_

_**Review! Favorite! Something! Anything! Please! **_

_**Heart you all**_

_**~bLaCkRoSe996~**_


End file.
